


[POI] 飙车（少年RF，半AU）

by Hobben



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 梗出自斯皮尔伯格《决斗》。





	[POI] 飙车（少年RF，半AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 硬件暴露，但没有肉。RF无差。

黏黏糊糊的夏夜，空气中堆积的水汽像保鲜膜一样贴在毛孔上，让人极力想要撕开喘上一口气。阴沉的天空没有星星，月亮被积雨云遮的只剩下朦胧的影子，潮湿闷热让小虫都懒得叫，人更是烦躁的睡不着。

“哈罗德！哈罗德！”窗户开着，身材硕长的少年在窗外小声叫。  
戴眼镜的矮个少年走过来，“你来早了，约翰。”  
窗外的少年钻进屋里，“哎呀，在家呆不住，我等不及啦！”   
“小点声——”哈罗德用口型表示，“来看看我做的设备吧，可以完全实现你的愿望。”   
约翰摆弄着床上的软质护套，“这是……”他笑着，“这是戴在……”  
“套在你的老二上，”哈罗德也笑了，“提供弱电流和振动两种刺激方式，强度与频率和汽车油门关联。”  
“就是说你开得越快我就越爽？”  
“没错！但是，约翰，”哈罗德顿了一下有点无奈，“这事出危险的概率是……”  
“嘿！哈罗德别担心！不会有事的，”约翰打断他，“这是，只属于我们的狂欢！”

约翰坐在车前盖上，脱的只剩一件衬衫。哈罗德看着他解开最后一颗扣子露出紧实又略显单薄的胸膛，“其实你没必要脱光了。”  
“不哈罗德，你知道那些天体爱好者嘛？这样才带劲！”少年得意地流露出挑战的劲头。  
“那就别脱衬衫了，保护你的背。”哈罗德也笑了，有时候他觉得约翰就是自己顽皮的弟弟。  
约翰已经兴奋得跃跃欲试了。哈罗德拿着那个软套，有点迟疑地看着他下身，“呃约翰，你需要……你还没……”他用软套在约翰身前比划了一下。  
“哦，哦！马上！”约翰垂眼笑了，握住自己的阴茎开始摩擦，不勃起没法裹上装备。

一分钟之后，哈罗德用自己的手指代替了约翰的。  
约翰手撑着车盖，喘着粗气：“嗯……谢谢你哈罗德……你的手比我的管用多了……”  
哈罗德看着他脖颈上后仰的弧度，皮肤上的汗水反射着路灯的光，“没事的，咱们得……赶紧离开。” 

他们的车缓缓开上了公路。  
从夏夜阴沉沉的天空俯视，这是个多少有点荒诞的景象——一个长手长脚的蜜色少年，四肢大开仰躺在车前盖上。除了一件堪堪挂在肩膀的衬衣，他全身赤裸，每一寸肌肤、每一个毛孔都在兴奋的战栗，随时准备用自己的身体划破裹尸布一样的空气。  
驾驶室两侧的车窗都降了下来，拴住约翰上臂的缚带从这里伸入捆牢。同时少年的腰腹也被固定在车前盖上，全身只有小臂和两条腿是自由的。  
看上去他就像是一个献祭仪式上的肉体供奉，献给某位疯狂追求极乐的神。

哈罗德踩下油门，“哈——”约翰的叫声从头上的对讲装置传来。  
“感觉怎么样，约翰？”  
“棒极了！”  
哈罗德控制着油门时紧时松，电流时强时弱传导到阴茎套上。  
约翰的话筒和车内收音机相连，哈罗德能听见掠起的风摩擦皮肤的声音，衬衫被吹的啪啦啦拍打车皮的声音，以及约翰急促的呼吸和偶尔的呻吟。  
他尝试用脚下的车速来控制约翰的声音，这相当有趣，约翰的喘息随着他的操作高低起伏，好像傀儡师控制他的偶。再加上几个急停和转弯带来的惊叫，深夜空荡荡的公路就是他们的游乐场。

“再快点！哈罗德，再快！”  
“啊——！我要被撕裂了！哦，不不不，别减速，我太喜欢被风吹透的感觉了！你想象不到这有多爽哈罗德，我正在天上飞！像捕猎的隼从高空中俯冲下来！”  
“隼？我喜欢你这个比喻！”哈罗德心领神会。  
有时他俩会一起去观鸟，鹰、隼、鵟是两人都喜欢的猛禽。之后他们会在林子里当当猎人，挖个陷阱，虽然从没捕到过什么猎物，但约翰总是不断尝试、花样翻新乐此不疲。

车盖上的约翰挡住了一些视线，但哈罗德能看到他立体的兴奋。约翰的桅杆高高竖在车前，随着颠簸抖动，路标一般指向销魂的天堂。  
“哈罗德，回程我来开车，你躺在这试试怎么样？绝对让你一生难忘。”  
“算了吧，我可不觉得单纯地飙肾上腺素是个好游戏。”风从车窗灌进来，并不凉快，但也能带走粘哒哒的汗液。  
虽然不像约翰那样在头等舱，但哈罗德也为飙车兴奋：深夜无人的公路，猛烈的风，随意的超速，同伴肆无忌惮地尖叫，当然，还有叛逆规则带来的危险——有危险才有乐趣，刺激的心跳才是最好的游戏。

他们的快乐没有持续多久，后面有人按喇叭，噪杂的音乐声由远及近，一辆皮卡从后面追了上来。

一声讨人嫌的口哨，“嘿！小子们！”皮卡里的中年男人探着脑袋使劲打量他们，“你们在干嘛？” 皮卡已经快贴上他们左侧车门了，哈罗德皱眉向右闪避。  
“要你管！”约翰毫不客气地回应。  
“小混蛋，没人教你们怎么说话吗？！”  
哈罗德通过麦克风跟约翰说：“别理他！他喝多了！”  
忽明忽暗的光影下，开皮卡的人一脸油汗、面色通红，叼着一根烟神经质地兴奋着，副驾驶座上躺着快见底的酒瓶。  
“臭小子们！回答我！”中年人咆哮着，手痉挛地抓着方向盘，“没羞没臊的小婊子，你们怎么敢在公路上干这种不要脸的事？！”皮卡扭动几下，蹭了哈罗德的车又分开。  
“该死的酒鬼！少管闲事！”约翰也冲他吼。  
哈罗德有点紧张地稳住车身，如果是约翰来开车一定能应付这种碰撞，但现在赶紧躲开才是最重要的。

他试图超车，油门加到120，老福特已经开始晃了，皮卡却毫不费力地咬住了他们。砰地一声闷响，对方撞到他们侧面，一个红色亮点从皮卡里飞出来。  
“啊！”约翰的惊叫着扭动，燃烧的烟头从他身上掉下去，“操你妈的老混蛋！”  
汗从哈罗德发迹滚下，方向盘握在手里都是滑的，耳边是约翰的咒骂和喘息。我能控制这辆车，他让自己深呼吸，我要保护约翰！  
他慢了下来，试图等皮卡越过他们开走，但皮卡也慢下来，在前面堵着路。哈罗德左右闪避了几次，却都被前面的车尾挡住，堪堪就要怼上他们的车头。约翰努力把自己蜷起来，这会长腿成了他的劣势。  
哈罗德停车，大口喘息，使劲在衣服上蹭着汗湿的手掌。  
“我没事哈罗德！别慌！”约翰的安慰也不能让哈罗德的心跳减速，他用身体紧紧地把胳膊压在方向盘上，勉强止住颤抖。  
皮卡停在前面拼命按喇叭，“小杂种们，想玩得更尽兴吗？来呀！”

他们碰上了一个疯子！而在这条寂静的公路上只能靠自己。老福特的轮胎摩擦着地面猛然掉头，除了逃向另一个方向，哈罗德想不出更好的对策。但这个方法也没有奏效，他很快就看到追上来的皮卡。哈罗德玩命把油门踩到底，即使约翰哑声嘶叫他的名字也不敢稍有放松。啊，约翰，忍着点！忍着点呀！  
老轿车像浮在水上的船一样左右晃动，油表指针打在了看不见的墙上。哈罗德绷紧的小腿好像抽筋了，汗水流进眼里，他努力睁着另一只眼睛盯着后视镜。天呐——他反复跺了几脚油门，皮卡却越逼越近。

一声巨响，皮卡撞的他们向前冲去。哈罗德觉得自己被重重地压向座位，后脑猛地磕在椅背上，他用尽全身力气稳住方向盘，没让车子冲下路基。老福特发出轰隆隆的噪音，排气管被撞掉了。  
“约翰！约翰！！”前车窗上流下一道血迹，约翰没有回答。哈罗德觉得心脏已经停跳了，他哆嗦着想停下查看，却感到车子在被推着往前走——趁他松了油门，皮卡顶住了福特的车尾。  
“哈罗德——别担心，脖子没断！”约翰动了动撞破的头颅，用咬着后槽牙的声音说，“前面就是我们的‘林间小路’。”  
哈罗德瞬间就明白了，“知道了！你坚持住！”

哈罗德把车开下路基，借着车灯仔细辨认杂草丛生的土路，皮卡竟然毫不犹豫地跟了过来。这个狗娘养的！哈罗德咬着牙在心里骂。  
他们的车闯进一片低矮的灌木。开始植物很稀疏，还有一些人和动物踩出的痕迹，再往里，植被密集起来，枝条刮着车底、搅进车轮，在车身上蹭着哗哗响，但皮卡已经咬到了屁股，他们是被恶犬追逐的兔子，别无选择只能硬着头皮开。车灯照见前方的树木，老福特一头冲向树林。  
“就是现在！哈罗德！”哈罗德突然拐弯，几乎把上身压到了方向盘上，他们的车擦着一棵小树转了个方向。  
身后的皮卡却不及转弯，笔直地冲向前方，然后就是轰然巨响伴着烟尘，皮卡的右前轮和大半个车头掉进了陷阱。“WTF……”司机的惊叫还没喊完，和陷阱联动的石头砸了下来，皮卡的车门顿时瘪下去一块，任凭中年人怎么踹，车门也打不开。  
两个孩子挖在迁徙通道上的陷阱，出乎意料地救了他们自己。

中年男人的咒骂和嚎叫就在耳边，但哈罗德顾不得这些了，他撞开车门，趔趄着跑到车前抓住约翰，“你怎么样？！让我看看你的伤！”  
约翰没出声，哈罗德一把扳过他的脸冲他喊：“约翰！回答我！”  
长睫毛缓缓煽动，约翰慢慢张开眼睛露出一个笑容，“我很好……我很好——”  
他的脸红扑扑的，侧过头在哈罗德手里蹭，嘴越咧越大，带着歉意嘻笑，“别哭，哈罗德，我没事呀。”  
嗯？自己哭了？哈罗德抬起眼镜揉揉眼睛，这才发现约翰刚才不说话的原因——浊白色的精液喷到他的胸腹，挂在车漆上，自己的手肘湿漉漉的，估计也沾上了一些。  
“嗯，刚才，你冲过陷阱的时候，我忍不住……”啊，这实在是太傻了……约翰的脸更红了。  
“噗——”哈罗德的笑容绽放在还挂着泪痕的脸上，“我的装置完成使命了。”

天空划过闪电，伴着炸雷雨点子噼里啪啦地打下来，带着蓄谋已久的来势汹汹。  
他们的车停在了公路上。  
“你不进来吗？”哈罗德从驾驶室里探出头。  
“不！”约翰扯掉衬衫甩进车里，“我还没玩够呢！”他取出后备箱里的滑板，又把一条牵引绳挂到了车尾的保险杠上，“拜托，哈罗德，带着我继续飞吧！”

车灯在雨幕中照亮了一片奇特的舞台，两个疯狂的少年上演着规则之外的剧情。  
雨刷器的速度将将能够抵消雨水的冲刷，哈罗德全神贯注盯着前方，用自己的脚带动车后的滑行，用方向盘控制它的角度。车后方，约翰抓着牵引绳的另一端，他在滑板上屈膝扭动享受着在雨中急速飞驰的乐趣。  
“豪华淋浴感觉如何？！”哈罗德扯着嗓子大喊。  
“像在公路上冲浪——” 浑身赤裸的少年张开一条手臂，吼叫着劈开身前层层雨幕。

 

全文完


End file.
